


Spark

by wanderlustlights



Series: Fire [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Begging, Biting, Complete, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian continue their little affair.  Sequel to Ignite & part 2 of my Fire series.





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I never really had any intention of continuing with this verse. That story Ignite (originally titled All the Boys in France Could Never Compare to You, but I hated that title so I renamed it, lol) was just supposed to be a oneshot with no continuation. But then I was going through all my old fics a couple weeks ago and wanted to continue with this universe. So yeah. There may or may not be another part or two in this verse. We shall see. 
> 
> Also: no, I don't think that Kurt would ever actually cheat, but well, that's what happened in the first part of this series, so that's just how it's happening. And yeah. *shrugs*

Their little arrangement continues for far too long to be acceptable, really.  

He had thought before all this started that Sebastian was just some skeevy boy trying to weasel his way into Blaine’s pants - which, okay, maybe he was - but the more Kurt kept coming around the more Sebastian’s focus seemed to be turned on him.  

Instead of openly hitting on Blaine when Sebastian would run into them out somewhere together, he’d make small, subtle jabs at Kurt.  The most recent one being “Nice sweater. Where’d you get it, the girls section at Gap Kids?” to which Kurt just rolled his eyes at the other boy as he smirked at him, running his eyes up and down Kurt’s body, making Kurt flush and throw a heated, disdainful gaze at him and change the subject completely.  Blaine didn’t even seem to notice, happy to talk about the new solo he had in Glee Club that week.

Kurt never thought he was the type of person to cheat on their significant other but after that first time with Sebastian, it became increasingly apparent that this wasn’t just a one time thing.  When Sebastian texted him one night nearly a week after their initial encounter his resolve began to crumble and he couldn’t seem to resist, no matter how much he hated himself for it.  

Sex with Sebastian Smythe was fucking incredible.  There really was no possible other way to describe it.  Whereas sex with Blaine was loving and careful - _boring,_ his brain supplied - and full of cuddles afterward, his times spent with Sebastian were full of fire and passion and wandering hands and heated kisses.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love Blaine, because he did. But wasn’t sex supposed to be exciting? Wasn’t it supposed to bring the two of you even closer together, instead of tearing you apart?  After sex with Blaine, he just felt… empty, in a way. Could Blaine not feel that, as well? Surely he could feel that there just wasn’t much of a spark between them. He could feel them drifting apart, rapidly, and Kurt thought maybe he should be a bit more upset about it than he was at the thought of them ending their relationship.

Now it’s been over three months since they’d started carrying on with their myriad of little trysts with seemingly no end in sight.  He’s not sure he even wants it to end, and really that’s the biggest problem of all. 

To: Sebastian  
_Can I come over?  Or do you have lacrosse practice tonight?_

The reply comes almost immediately.   

To: Kurt  
_Anytime you want, babe.  Lacrosse was canceled. I’m all yours._

Kurt adjusts his hair in his vanity mirror, and gives himself a tiny smile, trying not to feel guilty but the thought of what he’s doing with Sebastian makes it falter.  He’d always known he’d have to choose eventually, that he couldn’t carry on living a double life forever, he just didn’t think he’d come to this decision.  

With a deep breath, Kurt closes his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the swell of guilt forming in him and turning his stomach into knots.  Gathering up every ounce of strength he has, he opens up his conversation with Blaine, fingers shaking and typing out a new message. 

To: Blaine  
_Can you come over?  I think we need to talk._

— 

The thing was, Sebastian actually made him feel good, something he never thought he’d say about the other boy.  He was cocky and full of confidence and smirky smiles, always giving off the impression that he was better than everyone else in the room, which Kurt supposed he must look like to others as well: an air of confidence and superiority wherever he went, even if sometimes it was just a front.  Maybe that was what drew Kurt to him, their similarities, though he supposed their differences far outweighed those.  

More than that, though, Sebastian was actually _sweet_.  He cared about his friends, and the Warblers, and Kurt would catch him in the common room sometimes, watching silently from the doorway as he would help some of them out with their homework and would actually be patient with them when they didn’t understand something right away.  He was a great friend. 

He was actually a decent dresser outside of Dalton when they would hang out in the coffee shop in Westerville, getting coffee before going back to Sebastian’s dorm, where he would pin Kurt to the door the second they got inside and completely ravish him, Kurt’s long legs going around Sebastian’s waist as he kissed him deep and leaving the both of them breathless.  He’d taste the coffee on Sebastian’s tongue, the roof of his mouth, as his hand carded through Sebastian’s short hair and tugged hard, tearing a low moan from Sebastian’s throat and sending vibrations on Kurt’s tongue where it tangled with Sebastian’s. It was intoxicating and would leave Kurt a jittery mess, and not just because of the caffeine.   

After their first few times together, Sebastian started to treat him different.  Suddenly he was no longer just hooking up with Sebastian at random times and throwing snarky comments at him, but hanging out with him and having actual, real conversations.  They told each other about their pasts, sharing secrets and Sebastian regaling his time spent living in France, fascinating Kurt as he listened to Sebastian talk about Paris, hanging onto his every word.  Sebastian talked with such unabashed passion about France and the life he’d had there that it just made Kurt want to go even more. 

“Someday, babe,” Sebastian said with a smile and Kurt couldn’t tell if it was a promise to take him with him or more of an _I’m sure you’ll find the chance to go there someday_.  It was all a little more than confusing, this weird in between thing that they had going on, and Kurt had to wonder if maybe he’d made a colossal mistake by jumping into Sebastian’s arms that first day when he’d told him to stay away from Blaine.  “Now,” said Sebastian with a leer, eyes roaming Kurt’s body as he moved to hover over him on the bed, “are you gonna let me fuck your or not?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the dumb grin that quirked his lips.  “If you must,” he replied, with fake exasperation.  

Sebastian smiled down at him and suddenly Kurt was putty in his hands, letting out a groan as Sebastian kissed him, deep and leisurely, as though they had all the time in the world.  

He wasn’t sure just when exactly he’d gone from hating Sebastian to actually, genuinely liking him and thinking he was a decent human being, to developing certain... _feelings_ for him.  But as Sebastian fucked him long and slow, wanting to drag out that night as long as was possible, Kurt couldn’t help but think that maybe, somehow, he’d fallen a little in love with Sebastian along the way.   

And that in itself was a fucking terrifying thought.  It wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was only supposed to be a one time thing to get the sexual tension between them out of the way but then that had blossomed into something _more_ with them seeing each other at least twice a week, oftentimes more than that.  

He was supposed to love Blaine.   

This wasn’t supposed to happen _._

—

Kurt shows up in his best attire, leaning - in what he hopes looks like a casual manner, though his nerves are starting to get the best of him - against the door frame of Sebastian’s dorm room, and knocks.  

When Sebastian opens the door, he’s out of his uniform and instead is wearing a loose grey Dalton Lacrosse T-shirt and a pair of lounge pants, a smirk plastered on his face as he leers at Kurt.  “Well well. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Can I come in or are you going to leave me standing out here for everyone in the entire school to see?”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow, opening the door further to allow Kurt to come inside. 

The second Kurt is in front of him, just barely, he attaches himself to the back of Kurt’s neck, biting and sucking in an effort to leave a mark there, causing Kurt to let out a hiss, followed by a moan, deep in his throat that sends vibrations along his skin.  Leaving hickies on him is against Kurt’s rules, and he knows it but he also can’t really seem to help himself. Kurt’s dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans, black lace up boots, and a black sweater that’s falling off a shoulder and revealing a large expanse of pale, creamy skin and the sight is almost too much to handle.  It’s the kind of outfit that he will typically wear when he’s seeing Sebastian, a bit different from his usual clothes when he’s not around him. Usually Kurt will stop him from leaving marks, not wanting Blaine to have the opportunity to see that someone other than him is giving Kurt hickies, so he isn’t sure why this time should be any different.  Instead of pulling him off, though, Kurt just stands there under Sebastian’s hands holding his shoulders still, giving in to Sebastian’s insistence. 

“Seb…” Kurt whispers, eyes falling shut as he gives in to the magic Sebastian is performing on his neck and god if the sound of Kurt’s high, breathless voice doesn’t always seem to send shockwaves through Sebastian’s body.   

\-- 

Sebastian was sure Kurt didn’t even really know the effect he had on him; Kurt probably thought Sebastian was only going along with this because the sex was easily accessible and Kurt was offering himself up willingly.  On the contrary, Sebastian couldn’t deny that he’d actually started to develop feelings for Kurt that he hadn’t ever felt for anyone else. He’d come to love the way Kurt could match him insult for insult, how he was funny and witty, how he always smelled of honey and cinnamon.  He loved the way Kurt’s eyes would glaze over when he came with Sebastian buried deep inside him, fucking him thoroughly, how he became speechless and lost for words by the effect that Sebastian had on him as he panted beneath him. He loved that they could sit and talk for hours, with Kurt laying on his chest as he talked about his dreams of going to New York and working in fashion or being on Broadway, anything at all to get him out of Ohio.   

Sebastian’s hands would roam up and down his bare back, in a way that he hoped was reassuring.  “You’ll get there.” 

“I hope so,” Kurt said, giving him a small, wry smile, to which Sebastian tightened his arms around him. 

“You’ll get there,” Sebastian repeated, this time with more conviction.  

Kurt eyed him warily.  “And if I don’t?”  

“Then you’ll go anyway,” Sebastian replied matter-of-factly, like it was a given that Kurt was going to do something amazing with his life.  He smacked Kurt’s ass lightly, making him yelp. “Besides, who could deny someone with an ass as great as yours?” he said with a grin, grinding against him slowly. 

Kurt laughed, sliding up Sebastian’s chest to tuck his chin in the crook of the other boy’s neck.  “I really don’t think most people are as obsessed with my ass as you are.” 

Sebastian’s eyes narrowed, giving him a smirk.  “Give it time, babe,” he said, and pulled Kurt back down into another kiss, making him moan into his mouth as Sebastian squeezed his ass.  Kurt rocked his hips against him, making their cocks slide together and Sebastian let out a hiss. “Again?  You’re insatiable.”

Kurt grinned.  “You love it.”   

\-- 

“Seb, please,” Kurt whispers softly.   

Sebastian pulls away just long enough to snake his hands under Kurt’s sweater, pulling it up and off, letting it fall to the floor.  Kurt doesn’t even protest as he sees his clothes being thrown so recklessly: whether he doesn’t notice or doesn’t care, Sebastian isn’t sure.  He has his own shirt and bottoms off in seconds, and starts working on the button of Kurt’s pants, tugging them down slowly, teasingly, while Kurt shimmies out of them as they fall to the floor and kicks off his boots in the process, leaving him in nothing but a pair of black cotton briefs.

Sebastian reattaches himself to Kurt’s neck, his breath ghosting over the now fully exposed skin.  “God, you’re so fucking hot, babe,” he mumbles into Kurt’s neck, prompting a shiver from him.   

“Mmm, likewise,” Kurt says, moving to turn in Sebastian’s arms so that they’re chest to chest, smirking briefly before leaning up the short distance to kiss him hard.  He runs his hands through Sebastian’s hair, tugging on the short hairs at the back of his head, making him groan low in his throat. “Fuck me, Bas, fuck me so hard,” Kurt pants.  “God, I need you so bad.”   

Sebastian lets out a hum of approval, like it’s the best suggestion in the entire world.  And god if he doesn’t love to hear Kurt beg, to hear Kurt get so fucking turned on that it’s like he needs Sebastian to fuck him like his life depends on it. 

Kurt’s eyes fall shut, his whole body seeming to shiver as he waits for Sebastian to touch him, eliciting small whimpers all the while.   

It’s a stark contrast to the way he had begged Sebastian for it the first time they’d had sex.   

Sebastian smirks, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s collarbone before moving up another inch to do the same, punctuating it with a bite and making Kurt yelp in surprise. 

Kurt wonders idly if Sebastian realizes that he’s essentially marking him, letting the world know that he’s taken.  He lets out a moan as Sebastian’s teeth pull on the skin of his neck, the sensations overwhelming, before licking the spot he’d bitten to help soften the blow.  His breath quickens, head tilting a bit to the side to give Sebastian more room to work with. “Another,” Kurt whispers.   

“What?” 

“B-Bite me again.  Mark me, Seb, do it.” 

Sebastian stops and glances up at him in confusion for a moment - _Rule #4: Never, under any circumstances, leave marks or hickies on Kurt’s body; nothing that will ever give Blaine the ability to catch on._ \- but thinks maybe it’ll be fine to break the rules, just this once.  Kurt sure doesn’t seem to care at the moment, anyway.

He narrows his eyes and surges forward, making small bites all along his neck.  “Mine,” he growls, sending vibrations along Kurt’s skin and bringing a hand down to cup his clothed erection. 

Kurt gasps, breathing in sharply and feeling his cock twitch under the other boy’s hand, Sebastian hard against his leg in turn.  “Yes. Yours, all yours,” he breathes, Sebastian letting out a moan at the words. Kurt’s never seen him so possessive before, never let him be so possessive before by allowing him to mark him up like he’s a goddamn vampire.  The thought of it is exhilarating, knowing that he’ll have to wear something to cover them up, unless he really wants to have everybody see what he’s been doing with his free time. “Fuck me, Seb, need you so bad.” 

Sebastian shakes his head minutely below him, laving at the skin on his neck where he’s just made yet another mark.  “Ask nicely, Kurt.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes, fingers digging into Sebastian’s lower back.  He can practically hear the grin in Sebastian’s voice. “Want you to fuck me so hard, Sebastian.  Fuck me, I need it.” 

Sebastian glances up at him with a smirk.  “Come on now, Kurt, where are your manners?” he admonishes. 

“ _Please!_ ” Kurt practically screams, done with the teasing and not caring anymore if he sounds desperate.  “Please. Fuck me so hard, Sebastian, please, please, _please_.”   

“See?  I knew you could do it,” Sebastian praises, licking up Kurt’s neck until he’s up to his face, and captures Kurt’s lips in a hungry kiss, leaving him breathless.  “So pretty when you beg.” 

Kurt lets out a strangled noise, suddenly unable to say anything at all.  Sebastian always did know just how to make him speechless.   

“F-fuck,” he finally gets out, the word quiet in the air between them.  

Sebastian grins, backing them up to the bed until the backs of Kurt’s knees collide with the edge and they fall onto it, Sebastian lying on top of him.  He grinds his hips down, watching as Kurt bites at the corner of his mouth. Sebastian leans down the short distance to kiss him hard, licking Kurt’s lips until they’re parted and easing his way inside.  He tangles his tongue with Kurt’s, making him let out a moan, and damn it all because despite how many times they’ve done this before it still makes him weak hearing the noises Kurt will make or the way he’ll look back at Sebastian, eyes fogged over like all coherent thought has left him entirely.   

When he finally pulls back, Kurt looks up at him with a dazed grin, licking his bottom lip, and hums contentedly as he rolls his hips, trying to create some sort of friction between them.  “Come on, Seb,” he whispers. “Get me ready for you. Been thinking about it all day.” Then for good measure, he adds a breathless “Please, Seb,” just the way he knows he likes to hear it.

“God, you can’t just say shit like that,” Sebastian mumbles into his skin but grabs the lube and a condom from the bedside table with a grunt while Kurt just raises an eyebrow at him and grins. 

“You know you love it,” he says, pulling off his briefs as Sebastian coats three fingers, circling his entrance slowly as Kurt lets out a huff at how he’s apparently wanting to take his sweet time tonight and drag this out as long as humanly possible.  A hiss escapes his throat as Sebastian’s finger breaches him, pushing his way in quickly and adding a second. Kurt’s eyes fall shut at the now all too familiar feeling of being opened like this, Sebastian’s long, nimble fingers working expertly inside him.  They’ve come to know each other’s bodies so well in the time since they started this, Sebastian knowing just how to kiss him senseless or fuck him like there’s nothing in this world he would rather do. “God, you’re so good at that.” Kurt opens his eyes to look up at Sebastian, only to find him looking back down at him, face unreadable. 

Sebastian quirks an eyebrow at him and grins.  “At what? Fingering you? Lots of practice, babe.”  

Kurt stares at him for a moment, searching his face as Sebastian widens the gap between his fingers and making him gasp, pausing for a moment before he can speak again.  “How… how many people have you been with? Since we started this, I mean.” 

“Seriously?  You’re asking me how many people I’ve been with while I have my fingers in your ass?”  

“I just…” Kurt starts to say but has to stop, not sure what he can say to ease the awkwardness of him asking such a question at a moment like this.   

Sebastian sighs.  “None.”   

Kurt narrows his eyes at him.  “You’re kidding.” 

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Sebastian asks with a tilt of his head and Kurt has to stare at him.  He and Blaine have had sex within the past three months since he’d started this little affair with Sebastian, though mostly due to Kurt wanting to know for sure if the chemistry was there or not.  By no means had he expected Sebastian to abstain from having sex with anyone but him. 

He leans down to kiss Kurt again, lips moving slowly together for a long moment while his fingers slide out and back in with more force.  Using it as a distraction, Sebastian slides down his body until he’s at his legs, and licks a long line on the inside of his thigh, before biting down hard and making Kurt’s back arch off the bed as he lets out a scream. Sebastian bites down again on a spot next to it, as Kurt breathes hard beneath him, and licks both spots in an effort to soothe them. 

“Nobody else I’d rather be with. Just you, babe.”

Nobody else.  Sebastian had been with _nobody else_ since starting this with Kurt.  The thought makes his head start to spin.  “I… w-wow, that’s-” he breaks off as Sebastian adds another finger, brushing over his prostate as he curls his fingers and making him let out a low moan.  “Oh god, Seb, just… please, need you now.” His fingers fumble for the condom thrown onto the bed beside him, ripping open the package and rolling it down onto Sebastian’s cock.   

Sebastian groans and grabs at the backs of Kurt’s thighs and puts them under his arms on each side and thrusts into him, sinking in inch by inch as Kurt lets out a long moan.  He stills as he bottoms out and shuts his eyes at the tight, slick heat completely enveloping him in a way that he’s sure nothing else will ever come even close to comparing to because having Kurt surrounding him like this - the warmth, the trust, the way Kurt will smile lazily back up at him - is fucking incredible and unlike anything else in the world.  

He forces himself to open his eyes, to look back down at Kurt, watching the dazed look in his eyes like his brain is fogging over, entirely consumed by the feeling of Sebastian inside of him.   

He gazes up at Sebastian through half lidded eyes, trying to blink away the daze, to blink away the look of pure adoration and affection for Sebastian that he’s sure is evident on his face.  Knowing that he’s free now while doing this with Sebastian and not having to deal with the guilt any longer makes it so much better, so much more liberating than any other time. He allows a small smile to grace his features, shifting his hips in a silent plea for Sebastian to move.  “Seb,” he whispers, unable to say much more. No matter how many times they’ve done this, the feeling of Sebastian inside of him like this, opening him up and filling him completely, still always somehow feels brand new. Being stretched open, being filled up with Sebastian’s long, thick cock as he pulls Kurt’s legs behind his back and effectively bringing them chest to chest, is by far one of the most intimate things he’s sure he’s ever felt.   

Most of the time it’s quick and dirty, Sebastian fucking him hard against the door to his room or a wall, not caring if people in the next room can hear them screaming.  Other times it’s unhurried, Kurt on top of him with a leg bent on either side as he sinks down on Sebastian’s cock and rides him slowly, biting his lip to keep from crying out too loudly and Sebastian holding hard enough onto Kurt’s hips that there are tiny bruises there by the next morning. 

But this.  This may be the slowest they’ve ever done this before. 

“Seb, please,” Kurt whimpers, feeling like he just might die from overstimulation if Sebastian doesn’t do something soon.  Sebastian pulls back slowly and snaps his hips forward, making Kurt let out a gasp, toes curling at Sebastian’s back. He rolls his hips slowly, trying to fuck himself back onto Sebastian’s leisurely thrusts.  “Are you trying to torture me here?” he breathes as Sebastian continues to fuck into him slowly.

“No,” Sebastian says with a grin, “just like seeing you squirm.” 

Kurt huffs.  “Ass,” he manages before letting out a sound of surprise as Sebastian grabs at his back, pulling him up with him into a more seated position on his lap and bending his legs so that his knees are on the bed.  “What’re you - _ohh_ ,” he moans, eyes falling shut as Sebastian grabs at his hips, moving them in time with his thrusts up inside of him.  Sebastian builds up a quick rhythm, thrusting into him in short, shallow movements mixed with long, leisurely ones. Kurt quickly loses his breath, and fuck what Sebastian said, because he’s definitely trying to torture him here. 

“ _Sebastian_ ,” he gasps, and the other boy pulls him into a long kiss, lips moving against his messily as he feels his orgasm building with each movement inside him.  Sebastian shifts just so and pulls Kurt’s hips down to meet his harder, hitting his prostate each time as Kurt’s cock drips with precum. Kurt fumbles with a hand to grab onto his cock, stroking himself in time with Sebastian’s thrusts before Sebastian’s flipping them, Kurt’s back resting on the bed once again as Sebastian moves inside him faster, making Kurt let out a strangled noise.  He clenches down around Sebastian’s cock as Sebastian reaches down and bats away his hand, replacing it with his own and pumping him in time with his thrusts before he’s coming with a scream, shuddering and vision going blurry as Sebastian comes with him. Kurt closes his eyes tightly for a moment, taking in large breaths as he attempts to regain some semblance of a normal heartbeat while Sebastian pulls out and lies down beside him on the bed.   

His arm goes to wrap around Kurt’s middle and pulls him in closer as Kurt rests his head on Sebastian’s chest, closing his eyes as he tries to match his breathing. 

“Seriously though,” says Sebastian, breaking the silence as he runs a hand along Kurt’s arm, “nobody else I’d rather do that with.” 

Kurt hums contentedly, smiling softly against the skin of his chest.  “Me either,” he mumbles, feeling his eyes begin to droop, though he knows he can’t stay the night and not only because of his own rules but also due to the fact that it’s a school night.  He turns his head, looking back up at Sebastian only to find him staring back at him. 

“What?” says Sebastian and Kurt just shakes his head, giving him a brief smile. 

“Nothing.  Nothing, I’m fine.” 

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.  “Well I should hope there’s a better way to describe what we just did other than ‘fine.’  I don’t know about you but I think I would describe that more as ‘fucking amazing.’ But to each his own.”

“Fucking amazing,” Kurt repeats with a grin, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  “I should probably get going, though. As much as I hate to just fuck and run, but.” 

Sebastian gives him a wry smile.  “I understand. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”

“I suppose not.”  Kurt gives him another small smile and reluctantly removes himself from the bed, gathering up his clothes along the way.  When he looks back, he sees Sebastian leering at him with a grin. “What?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” says Sebastian.  “Just wanted to get another look at that fine ass is all.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes.  “I hate you.”

“You know somehow I really don’t think that’s true.  But hey, keep telling yourself that, babe.” 

Kurt raises an eyebrow and walks backward toward the bathroom, leaving Sebastian unable to gaze at the ass he loves so much. 

“Really.” 

“Keep it up, Seb, and no more ‘fine ass’ for you.” 

“Well that’s just cruel.” 

Kurt grins. 

He dresses quickly enough once in the bathroom, thanking himself silently for choosing clothes easy enough to get back on, and catches sight of himself in the mirror, gaping at the sight of his skin. 

Eleven.  Sebastian had left _eleven_ marks on his neck.   

“Oh my _god_ ,” Kurt says, fingers grazing over the skin before going back into the room to see Sebastian grinning at him from where he’s lounging on his bed.  “Seriously? I look like I’ve been sucked on by a leech.” 

Sebastian scoffs.  “Please. You wanted it just as much as I did.  Maybe more, actually.”

“I… no.”  Kurt feels his face burn, knowing he can’t really protest much.  He’d practically begged for Sebastian to fill him up with marks so he supposes he can’t really complain.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe.” 

Kurt turns his attention to the floor, only glancing up once to see Sebastian’s sated gaze as he saunters back over to the bed with a wry smile, and kneels on the bed.  He looks down at Sebastian who has his head propped up in a hand, dressed again in his lounge pants. With a tiny smile Kurt reaches down and cards his hand through Sebastian’s hair, hoping in vain that he doesn’t appear to be looking at him too longingly like he’s sure is apparent. 

“I should probably go,” he finally says.  “Do you have any neck scarves I could wear home so I don’t get berated by my dad the second I walk in the door?” 

Sebastian turns an amused expression on him, arching a brow.  “Why the hell would I have neck scarves? I’m not you.” 

Kurt rolls his eyes.  He probably has about thirty of them at home but didn’t really anticipate having his neck attacked by Sebastian tonight.   

“I do, however, have some concealer that might work and I think we have around the same skin tone so it shouldn’t be too suspicious.”  Sebastian gets up from the bed, walking over to the adjoining bathroom and rifling around while Kurt takes a seat on the bed. 

Sebastian goes about covering the purple bruises, smoothing it out in an effort to blend it into Kurt’s skin, though the sight of his marks on Kurt’s skin is something he won’t soon be able to forget, nor does he want to. 

“Why do you have concealer anyway?” Kurt asks from his place on the bed as Sebastian covers the seventh mark.

“Let’s just say I’ve been caught in the middle of a few lover’s quarrels before that ended in me being punched a time or two,” Sebastian says with a smirk. 

“How scandalous,” Kurt replies dryly, raising an eyebrow, though he can’t really say he’s too terribly surprised by the admission.

“Yeah, well, black eyes aren’t really something I want to be showing off to the world.  So concealer it is.” He pats Kurt’s skin a few more times before his fingers still, wishing he didn’t have to cover up the marks but also knowing it will look pretty suspicious otherwise.  “There. All done.” 

Curious, Kurt goes to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror, nodding approvingly at Sebastian’s handiwork. 

“Very nice.  It’s like they were never even there,” Kurt says, walking out and sitting down in Sebastian’s desk chair to lace up his boots as he flashes him a grin.  “Perhaps you should become a makeup artist.” 

Sebastian laughs, putting back the concealer.  “Yeah, not likely. A lawyer, maybe.” 

“Is that what you want to do?  Become a lawyer?” he asks as Sebastian pulls his shirt back over his head.  

“That’s the plan, yes, if my father has any say in the matter.  Keep the firm in the family and whatnot, have me work in the business.” 

Kurt narrows an eyebrow at him.  “And you? What do _you_ want to do?” 

Sebastian shrugs, silent for a moment.  “I don’t know, really. I guess... I want to not have my entire future planned out for me.  That’s what I want.” 

“I’m sure that makes your father ecstatic to know that you don’t want what he wants for you.” 

“Mmm, very,” Sebastian agrees and pulls Kurt into a long kiss, lingering as he explores Kurt’s mouth.  Kurt lets out a small moan, whimpering as Sebastian pulls back reluctantly, watching as he gives him a forced half smile. 

“You should probably go.  Go call your boyfriend. Go talk lovingly on the phone for hours until you both fall asleep on the phone because you can’t decide who’s gonna hang up first.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment, and bites at the inner corner of his mouth before turning to walk toward the door, halting his steps suddenly as he distantly hears the words coming out of his mouth.  “I broke up with Blaine.” 

“What?” 

Kurt turns back around to look at him.  “I broke up with him. Tonight, before I came here, we… we’re done.” 

Sebastian furrows his brows at him.  “And why would you do that?” 

“I think you know why, Sebastian,” Kurt says quietly, swallowing hard and making sure to look him right in the eye.  There’s no going back now. If he wants to make his feelings known then he’s going to and damn it all because he doesn’t even care if Sebastian doesn’t reciprocate because he needs it to be said.  He needs to get this out in the open. He’s been bottling it up for so long now that it’s been killing him not to say something, anything. And either way, he’s going to leave here with at least having his feelings known if nothing else. 

“Why?” Sebastian asks again. 

Kurt stares at him.  “I couldn’t do it anymore.  Not when - not when I think I’m falling in love with someone else,” he says in a near whisper. 

Sebastian stares at him for a moment and sighs.  “Kurt, you know I don’t-” 

“You _don’t do boyfriends_ , yeah I got that,” Kurt snaps, and immediately regrets having said anything at all.  He should have just let it go. He shouldn’t have gotten so invested in a boy who is known for having twenty minute relationships in bars and nothing more.   

He shuts his eyes tightly, arms crossed over his chest, hating himself all the more for getting involved with Sebastian in the first place. 

When he opens his eyes again, Sebastian is staring at him in confusion.  “Look, why are you getting so upset?”

“Because I think you know you feel something for me, too.  And either you’re too dumb to admit it or you’re just a jackass,” he says, setting his mouth in a thin line.   

“Babe, come on,” Sebastian tries. 

“No.  You don’t get to do that.  Not right now.” 

“Do what?” 

“Use your signature Sebastian _charm_ on me,” Kurt sneers, eyes narrowed.  “Either you want me or you don’t.” 

“Look, what do you want from me here?” Sebastian exclaims, suddenly frustrated.  Breaking up with Blaine is one thing, ruining everything by bringing feelings into the mix is another.

“I want you to admit that you feel something for me, too.  I want you to admit that this wasn’t all just sex to you, that you actually enjoyed spending time with me and not just when you were fucking me.  I mean for god’s sake, I broke up with him for _you_!” 

“I never asked you to!” 

The words hang in the air between them, Kurt staring silently at him. 

No, Sebastian had never asked him to break up with Blaine, and especially not so that they could be together.  But clearly something was wrong enough in their relationship for him to start something with Sebastian in the first place that he hadn’t ever really needed to say anything.  It was like their breakup was part of some kind of impending doom, a ticking time bomb about to go off at a moment’s notice, and it just so happened that the time had finally come. 

Sebastian walks closer until he’s right in front of him, mere inches separating them as he takes his hand.  “Kurt...”

“Tell me right now that you feel something for me or I’m never coming back here,” Kurt says quietly, searching Sebastian’s face.   

Sebastian looks at him silently.  He doesn’t want to lose Kurt, doesn’t want to lose what they have.  These past months have been amazing; that he knows for sure. But he also knows what relationships can do, knows what it did to his parents, and Kurt knows it, too, knows practically the entire story.  Yet at the same time he knows that what they have, what they’ve been doing, isn’t nothing; it’s definitely something. Over time he’s grown to feel things he never thought he’d ever feel for someone. He felt affection and wonder and, dare he say it, maybe even something resembling love.  But love destroys you, makes you do stupid things, tears you up from the inside out until you feel like you can’t live without the other person.   

And that right there… is terrifying.

“Please say something.” 

Sebastian looks at Kurt, how vulnerable he is, how brave he’s being in letting it all out on the line, making himself open to getting hurt.  He can see Kurt’s bottom lip beginning to tremble, eyes shining with unshed tears as he stands there looking at him.   

“I see,” Kurt says, nodding sharply as his gaze turns cold.   

He turns to open the door, breath coming in short intakes as he can feel himself starting to panic, before Sebastian squeezes his hand.  Kurt looks down at their clasped hands, memorizing the sight of them together in his mind, and glances back up at him. 

“I love you, Sebastian.  But you’re an idiot,” Kurt whispers, not even bothering to try to hide the tears that are threatening to fall as he says it, and rips his hand out of Sebastian’s, walking out, the door slamming behind him.  

— 

It’s almost a full month since ending things with Sebastian in which Kurt spends most of his days when not in school either at home laying in bed or busying himself by helping out at the tire shop.  Most of his friends just think that he’s upset about his breakup with Blaine and try their best to console him but their efforts are mostly in vain. The only one he ever tells that there was something going on between him and Sebastian is Finn and even then it’s only because Finn had walked into him crying in his bed in the days of the aftermath and he’d wound up spilling the entire story to him.  He’s so embarrassed by the entire thing for letting himself get caught up in Sebastian and gaining feelings for him that he knew Sebastian would most likely never reciprocate. 

In the weeks following he just ends up feeling… hollow. 

\-- 

It’s a Thursday night in early March as Kurt is in his bed working on an English assignment when the doorbell rings.   

Reluctantly he hops up from his bed and trudges down the stairs to the front door just as it rings again, twice this time.   

He pulls open the door only to find Sebastian standing there, clothes soaked as the rain continues to fall down on him, water falling down on his face.   

Kurt stares at him, not sure what to say. 

“Sebastian.” 

“I’m an idiot,” Sebastian says. 

Kurt stares at him for a moment and pulls him inside without a word, making a face at the way Sebastian drips rain water on the floor of the entryway.  With a sigh, he goes to the hall closet to find a towel and hands it over for Sebastian to dry himself off. Kurt crosses his arms over his chest, closing himself off again.   

“I’m an idiot,” Sebastian repeats. 

Kurt raises an eyebrow at him.  “Is that so?” 

“Yeah.  That’s so.”  

“And what, exactly, would you like me to say to that?” asks Kurt.  “Yes, you’re an idiot. You have confirmation now, so I think you can go.”

Sebastian moves closer to him but Kurt takes a step back, looking at him warily.  Sebastian sighs. “Look, I… I’m not good with feelings. With actually saying how I feel and showing it to another person.  I’ve never had a real relationship.” 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be in one.”

“Maybe,” Sebastian acquiesces.  “But I want to be.” 

“What?” 

“I want to be.  I want to be in a relationship with you.  I want to take you on dates and kiss you in public and do all the cheesy shit other couples do.”  

Kurt’s glances off to the side before looking back to him, trying to see if he’s serious or not.  “You really don’t have to do this, Sebastian.” 

“Do what?” 

“Pretend like you actually want anything more from me than just sex just because I told you how I felt about you.  I - it’s fine if you don’t. What we had was great, now let’s just go our separate ways. You made it abundantly clear last month that you don’t have feelings for me like that and that you wanted nothing more than that from me.  And that’s fine,” says Kurt, voice high as he attempts to stay strong. “I really don’t know why I expected anything more from you. I guess it’s my fault for getting so invested in someone who is as emotionally unavailable as you are.  But please don’t placate me and act like you want anything real from me if you don’t.” 

Sebastian looks at him sadly, watching as Kurt avoids his gaze, jaw clenched.   

“Okay, this past month has been really awful without you and I’m trying really hard not to cry here, so can you please just go?” 

Sebastian walks forward slowly, until he’s right in front of him, invading his space as he grabs Kurt’s hand, thumbing over his palm.  “I don’t want to go. I want to stay right here and tell you that I’m sorry. I want to tell you that I was being an idiot not saying anything that night.  I want to tell you that… that I was a coward afraid of falling for someone as hard as I’ve fallen for you.” 

Kurt’s eyes shoot up to stare at him in surprise.  Hesitantly, Sebastian envelops him in a hug, embracing him tightly as Kurt falls apart in his arms, holding onto him tightly.  “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sebastian presses a kiss to Kurt’s forehead, trailing small kisses down his face, until he reaches his lips.  Kurt lets out a moan, leaning into him further and pulling him in tighter as he licks Sebastian’s mouth open to explore inside. And god, he tastes exactly the way he remembers, just as intoxicating with the same flavors always there from before and kisses just as hot and desperate. 

“I love you,” Sebastian says softly as they part, the words tumbling out of him, and kisses him again.   

“Say it again,” Kurt murmurs against his lips with a small smile, as Sebastian’s hands go to rest on his hips.

“I love you.” 

Kurt hums, kissing him softly.  “Again.” 

Sebastian moves his hands from Kurt’s hips to wrap around his back.  “I love you, Kurt,” he says softly, adamantly. 

Kurt grins, back arching under Sebastian’s touch as he kisses the smile off of Sebastian’s face.  

“I love you, too.”  


End file.
